


Splendorman

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Adorkable, Body Horror, F/M, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Other, Pastel Gore, Surreal horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Splendorman is a cheerful and fun loving man who got himself into surreal misadventures while trying to cheer people up.





	1. Chapter 1

Birds chirping and Splendorman yawns

After taking a bath, he brushed his teeth and wearing his clothes.

Splendorman humming a soft tune and dance to the kitchen.

"Ugh what is he singing"

"Make it stop!!!"

But he saws a teenage girl with long dark brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes; she was wearing a black sweater, white shirt, grey skirt, black flat shoes and a black headband. She was reading a book.

"Aaaaah who are you?!"

"i'm Splendorman these are my friends."

"H-hi i-i'm Maribela"

But Maribela heard a thunder crash, bell tolls and creepy laugh.

"W-what is that?"

"Hi"

Maribel screamed.


	2. The Secret Garden

Maribela was gardening while humming.

"Hey Maribela"

"Aaaah, Splendorman what are you doing!?"

"You were gardening"

"Yeah i was gardening thank you very much"

"Your great grandma died years ago and no one knew why. She just made a flower bed and that was the end of it but I have reason to believe her ghost is haunting me. Trying to tell me why she did it. I was hoping that maybe you could talk to her."

"Wait my great grandma Marisabela made a flower bed before she died...."

"Anyway I'm going to perform a ritual that will summon her ghost or whoever is haunting me you just have to talk to them."

"I'll try but I don't think I can do this."

Splendorman lit a few candles and began reading strange words from a book. At first nothing happened then suddenly Maribela felt a chill run up her spine. Next thing she knew she saw a girl floating above her. She looked stressed and overworked. She was about to point out the girl's presence in the room when the girl flew into Maribela's body causing her to sleep.

Maribela saw a vision. She saw the inside of an old house where a girl was pacing back and forth. She looked like Maribela, but she had long, beautiful brown hair in a updo and a bright feminine face. She wore a purplish-pink dress. She looked very worried and nervous. There was a knock on the door, the girl went to answer it. The person on the other side of the door were a young brown haired man and a little girl with a bobcut.

"Hi"

"Suprise Isa!"

"Isa!" 

Marisabel hugged her husband and daughter.

Maribela wakes up.

"Splendorman!"

"Uh-oh, Sorry Maribela"

Maribela went to a flower store where her mother works.


End file.
